roversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Mopp Empire
This Page not complete and is subject to change High Ranks High Commander:Mooo0oooo Fleet Admiral: '''SpikeMarine Quacc_Quacc '''Fleet Major: Fartpluswetone TankTiger Rank Order (Leader Rank) Emperor (General Rank) High-Command Fleet Admiral Fleet Major (Officer Rank) Colonel Captain Lieutenant Sergeant (Grunt Rank) Corporal Specialist Private Enlisted The People Overtime the Moppians found out how to escape aging. They manufactured bodies for themselves with built in armour and EMP protection. They put their consiousness inside these bodies to use them. It is unknown how they reproduce being inside these bodies but they look almost the same as before. They have built a bioreactor as their stomach which can intake any biological material as in leaves, meat, blood and wood practically anything living… or that was living. They use helmets to hide their parts and sensory devices. True Blood Moppian 'A very ancient race of the M.E their history started to be recorded 1,000,000 years before entering the RoVerse galaxy. They are mostly seen only in the Voloc galaxy in sector 1 the original galaxy of the M.E. The only ones seen outside of Voloc are the high ranks and the Emperor and very few low and medium rank. They were the ones who created the bodies and mind transfer devices for the New Bloods. The True Bloods decided not to change because of their beliefs of the Mango Gods and that they will not go to Manguenia if they change over. They live for many many century’s on average 2000-2500 years old. '''New Blood Moppian ' They are the race that resides inside the Bodies created by the True Bloods. They are very active in the military and in manufacturing. They are more of “grunts” of the force. Most hold low rank positions some hold officer positions but none hold high ranking positions. They are capable of individual thought because their conscious was trasfered over to the mechanicle bodies. They wear their imperial fatigues and they wear a helmet to hide their sensory devices. They live forever unless killed however before they die their mind is instantaneously sent out in a massive pulse to try to reach the nearest mainframe to get put in another body. '''Flag On the flag there is 6 Penrose triangle signifies the 6 Mango Gods. It also signifies the never ending will and conquest of The Mopp Empire. Youll also find the 6 Penrose triangles on most ships as well. Government Their government is a Democratic Monarchy meaning there is no election but there is some control the people have. But the Emperor is the overall leader of the Empire of course. The government is also very Militaristic with the army high ranks holding lots of power within the Empire. Once taken the systems will be evaluated by agents sent by the Department of Galactic Intelligence and then after its evaluation the report will go to the Emperor. Then when the Emperor reads over the information will figure out the best applicant to run said system. The person who runs the system is responsible for its well being. They must protect it themselves or gather a militia that can be called when needed. They must maintain its infrastructure or build up on it. If it is lost it is their fault and they may not receive any systems in the future. Once you become a citizen of the M.E you have been enlisted into your Local Militia to defend against the pirates and enemies. Desserter will be hunted down and killed. Religion The M.E’s religion is called Mangetism. Mangites are people who fallow the Mango Gods. The Mango Gods are merciless deity’s with no regard for anything or anyone. Some say the Mango Gods created the virus that started The Great Collapse because they were not pleased with the M.E. The art of Mie-Mie is a type of insight it helps when interrogating or in battles. This ability is gained through conducting many rituals and sacrifices. The 6 Mango Gods Colocus god of Life and Change Yugame '''god of Power and Will '''Dividus god of Death and Suffering Salami '''god of Food and Wealth '''Felemus god of Government and Order Bobaca god of Superior Knowledge and Tactics Other Religions There is a cult named The Children of Bob. They praise the god Bobaca. They are not hostile to the Mangites but some tension has arose. They main people of Bobaca are the New Bloods. They see him as the only true god.He is also known for his famous defense of Vacovia a vital city in The Great War of Zetra. Bobaca supposedly had a child named Pivotanimo but know one knows where he is. Some might say Pivotanimo is connected to Boboctopus but Bob says he knows not of Pivotanimo. The Great War of Zetra The planet of Zetra was a very divided place. People fighting over land constantly. There were 3 main empires on this planet Flompp, Rofampp, and Locopp. They constantly fought over land and resources. But then a city of Locopp became fed up with the Locopp government and went to war. They called themselves the Mango Gods they led the forces to the capital Malin to take it. The army of peasants and factory workers armed with just pistols and some rifles started their assault on the capital. Many were lost in this attack but in the end they won. After 10 years they took the rest of Locopp and destroyed the remains of the loyalists. They own the whole continent now and all of its resources. The Mango Gods were not done with this army though. They called a crusade on the whole world many came to their call with all they had.They marched on through Flompp territory and took Nunoma and Unipol within 5 years. But the they met one of the most formidable fortress in Flomppian territory, the Kavani bridge was 5 miles long and fortified with their new shield technology. So getting past it would not be easy. It took 2 years to take the bridge from F.E with 100,000 in casualties. They war ended in 2056 with the M.E winning. But the Rofampp went in for an attack on Vacovia a city that holds most of the vehicle and steel factories. It was a well defended city but the Rofamppians put most of their forces towards it. The M.E could not counter attack otherwise they would lose most of their production towards the war. Most of the M.E’s forces were in Cataclystia a city close To Vacovia so it would take a day to get their. But the Rofampp were already there taking the city. The local militia commanded by Bobaca was one of Mopplandias finest Colonels in Moppian history. He held the towns capital long enough for reinforcements to get their and finish the enemy. Bobaca received various medals for his valor in battle and keeping the capital from the enemy. Then the M.E launched their counter attack taking Belvia a coastal town of the R.E. within days. With R.E weakened it only took 5 years to take the rest. In 2064 the Great War of Zetra was finally over the M.E took the whole planet and with their eyes on the skies they went to conquer new lands. And now the Mango gods have completed their task they have united the planet. They have brought glory to the empire. And then on that day they left this place some say they hide in the Vacovian alps some say they hide in caves to take non believers p. But on thing they left behind was a crown they gave to Juiceboi the rightful ruler of The Mopp Empire. He was chosen and trained by the Mango Gods. They gave him his second in command, they crafted him out of MooMoo meat. His name was Cowsmoo the Mango prophet. And Juiceboi lead his empire on he was immortal and could not die because of the gift the Gods gave him. He still leads the empire to this day and teaches them the arts of Mie-Mie. The Great Collapse The Mopp Empire was once a grand and mighty state. However, for reasons lost to The Great Collapse, a virus was released in the Mopp Empire that caused rapid system failure in the Moppians. The virus, designed to mimic the evolutionary process of a real disease spread out of control even infecting its creators. Everything in Mopp society was linked together for maximum efficiency and this made it easy for the virus to infect the whole empire, with some sources claiming it only took a single week. It turned the cyborg population mad, and while the details are lost to data corruption, only a lucky few Citizens of the Mopp Empire survived the following chaos. The virus became so widespread that the few remaining survivors banded together to exit their previous Galaxy and seek a new home .Because of this their galactic sector was cut off with the rest this means that their main galaxy had no idea where they went so no aid come from them.Today, they seek to uncover their shattered past and claim their future in Roverse. And with their world eater destroyed they could not simply take this galaxy so easily. Departments Department of Galactic Affairs Director: '''Fartpluswetone Made when the first contact with alien races were made. Currently there is only one Agent and that is Fartpluswetone.Fartpluswetone is a very good diplomat he can get connections like it’s nothing. He has helped the M.E in many ways diplomatic wise .This department deals with diplomacy outside of the M.E territory. They are the ones to talk to for diplomacy for maximum efficiency. '''Department of Galactic Intelligence Director: '''Boboctopus Was made when the first attack on Moppian soil was made by the R.E because we didn’t have enough intel. This department deals with information about solar systems and ship stats. Bob is one of the most in the M.E he gets ships stats very quickly and can get the job done. '''Department of Internal Protection '''Director: '''SpikeMarine The department of Internal protection will be a type of skilled unit to respond to a dangerous situation like an Invasion or massive pirate fleet that the local or sector militia cannot handle. SpikeMarine is one of the M.E’s Fleet Admirals that controls his own type of fleet. He trains and executes operations along side his marines.Category:Factions